Some systems, such as heating, ventilation, and air conditioning systems, among others, sense differences in air or other fluid pressures to provide control or monitoring information to other components. In these systems, a pressure differential switch can be used as part of a control or monitoring system. A typical pressure differential switch includes a housing that is separated into two pressure regions by a diaphragm and some type of switch assembly. When pressure levels in each of the two pressure regions differ by an amount sufficient to activate the switch, the switch changes from a deactivated state to an activated state. When pressure levels in each of the two pressure regions change such that any difference in levels in below that required to activate the switch, the previously activated switch will return to a deactivated state.